


onward

by manbunjon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbunjon/pseuds/manbunjon
Summary: In a letter Dany had already admitted to missing him while he was away attending to business in the West so as he returned to Dragonstone it was with a satisfied grin on his face, his smile only growing when he found Dany in his bed chamber, spread across the face of the bed like a work of precious art, wearing nothing but a sly smile.“My darling.” He whispered, crossing to the bed and dropping to his knees at her side. “I’ve missed you.”written for jonerys valentine’s week// day two: orgasm denial





	onward

It was a game they played each time they made love. It had been cleverly and agonizingly designed to see which of the pair could tempt the other into begging for their release. Daenerys was proud to say that she was quite often the winner of theses games, ending their lovemaking with Jon so wanton and desperate for her that he conceded his loss each time. 

But today Jon was determined to change the score.

In her previous letter Dany had admitted to missing him and longing for him while he was away on business in the West, so as Jon returned to Dragonstone it was with a satisfied grin on his face. His smile only grew as he found Dany in his bed chamber, laid across the face of the bed like an illicit work of precious art, wearing nothing but a sly smile. 

“My darling.” He whispered, crossing to the bed and dropping to his knees at her side. He kissed her pale fingers. “I’ve missed you.” 

Dany’s toes curled as Jon stooped to kiss her, his lips grasping and hungry against hers. It had been so long since she had touched him. Too long. 

She could feel her stomach tighten and twist with longing, even just the smell of his skin making her arousal grow tenfold. “And I you, husband.” Said she. Her tongue brushed across his bottom lip, slow and deliberate, making him let out a strangled groan. 

Jon urged her back upon the bed, draping one of her legs across his shoulder. His mouth left a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses down each of her breasts, his tongue swirling across the peaks of her pink nipples and down the curve of her stomach, his motions making her shudder like a leaf in cold wind. 

She let out a soft moan, the short, unshorn stubble of Jon’s beard brushing against the bone of her hip and dipping between her thighs. Dany opened her mouth to speak but was instantly quieted, which Jon knew was no easy feat, by the feel of her husband’s head between her parted legs. 

It was a slow, sultry kiss that he laid against the most private part of her, his hot breath making gooseflesh pucker down her skin. Daenerys let out a soft moan, her fingers carding through his dark curls and her hips lifting to push herself closer to his mouth. She could feel his tongue swirling against her, pushing a single finger inside of her and making her gasp for air, his mouth dragging and moving in a dance of exquisite torment.  

It had been so long since they had last been together, and she was so desperate for his touch that Dany was quick to forget about their contest. She could feel her peak rising within her, the pressure building in her stomach like a series of tightening knots as her breath came in short, panting gasps. She writhed against him, feeling his tongue pressing against her as his hand slipped beneath her arse, pushing her upward.

In a blink Jon began to slow, his mouth falling suddenly still. 

“Jon.” She cried, pushing herself up onto her elbows so she could better see him. She huffed, a growl of frustration escaping her lips as she could feel her peak dwindling. “Jon…” she whined. “Jon.  _Please_.” 

He looked very pleased with himself then, allowing his head to drop to the side as he offered her a lazy smile, before he turned back to his favourite place. Her peak came more swiftly this time, the disappointment of losing her first orgasm only seeming to add to the power of second. It was only moments later that her hands closed into fists in the sheets and her back arched, her head thrown back to release a moan surely loud enough to be heard by the Unsullied on the other end of the door. 

It was a moment before she recovered, looking up at her husband with narrowed eyes. “You are wicked.” She complained, swatting his chest lightly. He grinned handsomely, lying beside her on the bed and kissing her in such a way as to make goosepimples pepper her skin. 

“I will get my vengeance.” She promised. 

He pressed a kiss to her brow, nosing at her silver hair. “I’m look forward to it.”


End file.
